Bila Kane-san Botak
by catrocker15
Summary: Kane-san, walaupun rambutmu botak, gondrong, spikey, afro, atau beruban, kau tetap sosok yang paling keren dan ganteng bagiku WARN :ShoAi, siapa? Kalau ada Kane-san, sudah pasti ada Hori XD


Ini ide nggak tahu muncul gitu aja pas lagi pingin nyari yang ancur-ancur...wuaaaa gomenne~ Kane-saaan, hahaha yang pasti, dimana ada Kane-san di dalam cerita, pasti ada si partner tercinta, Horikawa XD

 **WARN : A bit ShoAi :v**

Met membacaaa, maap kalau agak garing ni yee XP

.

.

* * *

Di malam yang begitu dingin di lokasi yang sangat ditakuti tapi juga membuat para Saniwa terus menerus mencoba mencari babysitter Hotarumaru dan Aizen…..maksudnya pedang Tachi bernama Akashi Kuniyuki yang selalu membuat geregetan namun juga membuat para Uchigatana, Wakizashi dan Tantou babak belur, tak lain di map 6-2 di Ikedaya. Grup berisikan Izumi no Kami Kanesada, Kashuu Kiyomitsu, Yamato no Kami Yasusada, Horikawa Kunihiro, Aizen Kunitoshi, dan Ookurikara.

Hampir komplit para pedang milik Shinsengumi bila Nagasone Kotetsu juga ikut, namun apa daya, berpuluh-puluh kali bertemu KBC, dewi fortuna tidak kunjung mempertemukan si kakak tertua Kotetsu tersebut ke grup yang dipimpin oleh Kane-san.

Grup pimpinan pedang milik Hijikata Toushizou tersebut terpaksa cabut dulu untuk pulang ke citadel karena armor-armor sudah hancur dan anggotanya sudah seperti zombie. Begitu pulang, Izumi ingin mandi terlebih dahulu karena luka-lukanya tidak seberapa, sedangkan anggotanya sedang antri untuk diobati oleh saniwa mereka.

Saat giliran Horikawa yang dipon-pon oleh saniwa, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan keras dari arah kamar mandi.

"WUAAAAAAAAA! OH NOOOO! INI PASTI MIMPIIII!"

"Hah!? Suara itu…Kane-san..!?", ujar Horikawa yang segera berdiri untuk menuju ke suaminya….salah, maksudnya ke partner tercintanya.

Namun Saniwa menarik tangannya karena belum selesai mengpon-pon Horikawa, "Eeeh tunggu dulu Hori-kun! Lukamu masih belum-".

"Maaf, Aruji, saat ini, Kane-san sedang membutuhkanku! Lukaku sudah tidak sakit kok berkat suara histeris merdunya. Permisii…!"

Horikawa langsung berlari kencang sampai jemuran yang sedang dijemur Mitsutada berterbangan.

"Hei, Hori-kun! Futonnya kotor lagi aduuuh….nyuci lagii..nyuci lagi….boros deterjen niih….", kata Mitsutada yang menangis dan mengusap air matanya dengan futon milik Ookurikara. Rupanya Mitsutada sudah hafal dengan futon milik cowok bertato naga itu karena dicuci paling bersih dan paling wangi.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Horikawa segera membuka pintu sliding kamar mandi dan alangkah kagetnya, wajah Horikawa memerah melihat tubuh indah seorang Izumi no Kami Kanesada dengan rambut panjangnya yang sangat berkilauan….*salah fokus Horiiiiii!*, yang benar, alangkah kagetnya melihat Izumi sedang terlihat syok berat sambil memegang sesuatu di tangannya.

"Hee…heeeeee…yang…be..ner…..".

"Kane-san, ada apa denganmu- wuaaaaah!".

Tiba-tiba Horikawa terpeleset dan meluncur karena sabun di lantai sampai ia menabrak Uchigatana tersebut, dua-duanya tercebur ke bak mandi bersama-sama.

"Fuwaah! Ma…maafkan aku, Kane…..san…", Horikawa hampir copot jantungnya, muka sudah semerah cabe, ia berada tepat di atas badan Izumi yang ada di bawahnya.

"Eh….loh…...aah…..ma….MAAAAAAAAAF….! Aku tidak bermaksud yang aneh-aneh Kane-san, ini gara-gara aku terpeleset!", Horikawa segera menyingkir darinya namun ia tiba-tiba berhenti, melihat Izumi menangis, dan tangannya terlihat gemetaran menggenggam sesuatu.

"Ho…ri…", panggilnya dengan nada serak.

"I….iya Kane-san? Jangan-jangan, kamu nangis gara-gara aku kah..? Wuah maa-"

"Rambutku!".

"….eh?"

"Lihat ini, Horii! Rambutku….rontok beberapa helaiii…!", teriak Izumi dengan menunjukkan beberapa helai rambut panjangnya yang sedang dipegang.

Horikawa pun terkejut melihatnya, "Yang benar!? Rambut indah anda bisa rontok dalam jumlah sebanyak ini!?".

"Hiks…..Hori…..", tiba-tiba Izumi bangun dan menempelkan kepalanya ke pundak Horikawa. Sekali lagi, jantung Horikawa serasa beneran mau copot.

"Gya! Kane…san…..?", Horikawa kaku namun tangannya mencoba untuk mengelus kepala partner malangnya itu.

"Takut….."

"Heh?"

"Aku takut….kalau…..aku botak….HUWAAAAA GIMANA INIII!?", Izumi memeluk Horikawa dengan kuat sambil menangis keras, bukannya senang, tapi Horikawa tidak dapat bernafas lagi saking kerasnya pelukan itu.

"UWAAA SABAR KANE-SAN SABAAAR! AKU NGGAK BISA NAFAS NIIIH MESKIPUN KAMU MEMELUKKU, AAAARGH, UGH….hoek…..".

Horikawa pingsan akibat gangguan pernafasan, untung pertolongan pertama langsung datang dari kakak-kakaknya tercinta, Yamabushi yang membangunkan adiknya dengan KAKAKAKAKAnya dan Yamanbagiri dengan rasa sayangnya menggendong Horikawa sampai ke kamar. Sedangkan Izumi? Sang kakak Kasen bukannya menghibur untuk menenangkannya, namun dengan puisi-puisi yang membuat gemetaran kuping adiknya.

.

.

.

Setelah Horikawa bangun dan menjelaskan masalah Izumi ke Saniwa, ada Kashuu dan Yamato yang bukannya menghibur, malah tidak kuat menahan tawa. Setelah diperiksa oleh Yagen rupanya Izumi sedang stres sampai rambutnya rontok parah karena ketua Nagasone yang tak kunjung pulang maupun si mata empat Akashi yang juga tidak muncul-muncul.

"Pfft! Si Izumi kalau botak…bwuaahaha…ga tahan ngebayanginnya…."

"Hush! Hati-hati ntar kukumu dipatahin loh, Kashuu….".

Horikawa tiba-tiba meremas pundak kedua pedang Okita Souji itu dari belakang dan mengeluarkan suara yang tak kalah seramnya dari tawa Iwatoshi.

"Heii…..mau kuminta Nikkari-san manggilin hantu ke kamar kalian nanti malam…..?".

"YAIKS! Ampun ampun Horiii!". Kashuu dan Yamato sujud minta ampun pada Horikawa.

Saniwa pun mulai buka mulut untuk memberi solusi, "Ehem….gimana kalau kita minta shampoo anti rontok punya Jiroutachi? Dia kan koleksi mulai dari sabun, lotion, shampoo, bahkan conditioner yang dibeli dari uang hasil pencarian dek Hakata di istana Osaka."

"Oooh boleh juga tuh, Aruji! Sekarang, mana Jirou?", tanya Izumi yang tiba-tiba terlihat seperti bangkit dari keterpurukan.

"Eeer…sayangnya…..dia lagi ekspedisi nih…mungkin ijin sama Taroutachi dulu aja…".

"Tak apa! Sekarang aku mau ke Tarou dulu yah!", Izumi langsung beranjak dari ruangan dan segera berjalan cepat tapi sampai menerbangkan jemuran yang baru dicuci lagi oleh Mitsutada karena kibasan kilat rambut panjangnya. Sekali lagi, Mitsutada ditemukan sedang menangis tersendu-sendu memeluk futon yang paling wangi.

"Ah! Kane-san, tungguuu….!", Horikawa mengejar Kane-san dengan cepat, sampai menabrak Mitsutada yang sedang membawa keranjang berisi cuciannya untuk dicuci lagi, si koki keren pun terjatuh dan pasrah karena sudah 3x apes gara-gara jemuran jatuh, namun Horikawa tetap fokus mengejar Izumi.

Begitu sampai di tempat Taroutachi, Izumi menjelaskan keadaannya yang benar-benar terpuruk (hanya baginya saja), namun sayang sekali, kakak dengan tinggi badan yang hampir mengenai langit-langit lorong citadel itu menolaknya dan mengatakan,

.

" _Yang boleh mengenakan produk tersebut, hanyalah Oodachi saja."_

 _._

"Mana ada aturan kayak gituuu...? Minggir! Ini daruraaat!"

Izumi dengan tidak sabaran malah ingin menerobos Tarou ke kamar tersebut, Horikawa mencoba menarik Izumi sekuat-kuatnya.

"Kane-saaan..sudaaah mendingan beli shampo lain di toko saja daripada maksa gini!"

"Nggak mau! Pokoknya aku mau sekaraaang!".

Izumi benar-benar berubah seperti anak kecil dan ia terus berusaha menarik dirinya dari genggaman Horikawa. Sedangkan Tarou dengan wajah tapres dan santai hanya diam berdiri menjaga pintu kamarnya.

Horikawa makin tidak berdaya menahan kedua pundak Izumi, semakin maju, tarikan Horikawa semakin mundur dan...ia menarik rambut panjang Izumi sampai Horikawa terjatuh.

BRAK!

.

"Uh...oh..."

Keringat dingin keluar dari kepala remaja Wakizashi itu, wajahnya syok, Izumi membalikkan badannya untuk melihat.

"He? HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!? HORIIIIIIII APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAAAN?".

Ternyata, tarikan Horikawa tidak sengaja menarik beberapa helai rambut Izumi yang jadinya mudah untuk ditarik.

"Ma...maaaaaffff! Aku tidak sengaja mencabutnya! Sungguh, maafkan aku Kane-saaaan!"

"Hoooriiiii...beraninya kamu..."

"Ka...Kane...san...kumohon...ampuni...aku...silahkan... _siksa aku sesukamu_ *Masokis mode on*, salah! Maksudku, hukumlah aku seberat-beratnya...hiiiiks...".

Melihat Horikawa menutup matanya dan tubuhnya gemetar, Izumi terdiam dan ia langsung pergi begitu saja. Horikawa bingung dan otaknya sudah mulai muncul pikiran yang enggak-enggak, ia langsung berlalri memeluk Tarou.

"Tarou-san, si Kane-san...apa dia marah padaku? Atau jangan-jangan...dia akan mengambil alat untuk menyiksaku..? Atau...APA AKU AKAN DICAMPAKKANNYA? IYAAAA DESUUUUUUU!".

"Horikawa oh Horikawa yang baik hati, lembut, kalem, tampan, manis dan penyayang, janganlah pikiran negatif menghantuimu. Mungkin dia sangat stres dan pusing. Lebih baik, saat ini biarkan dia sendirian. Jikalau waktu sudah tepat, barulah kau hampiri dia lagi untuk meminta maaf dan menghiburnya.", hibur Taroutachi yang tiba-tiba mode pendetanya keluar, tapi tidak mau membantu memberikan shampo adiknya sedikit saja, takut dipaksa minum sake oleh Jirou kali.

Horikawa langsung terbuka matanya, dan kelegaan sedikit mengangkat rasa bersalahnya.

"Te...terima kasih, Tarou-san. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu yah!".

Horikawa langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya, merenung, merenung, dan merenung, lebih tepatnya, sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menemui Izumi untuk sementara, kalau saja si Saniwa memberikan pada Toudan gadget Hp, pasti Horikawa sudah sms atau voice message untuk Izumi, namun sayangnya, si Saniwa pelit.

Suara teriakan yang sangat keras terdengar kembali dari kamar Izumi. Horikawa mencoba mengintip dengan membuka sedikit pintu kamar Izumi. Dan alangkah syoknya ia. Kashuu, Yamato, dan Saniwa yang sedang memeluk erat Izumi. Tampak Kashuu memegang sebuah cermin di belakang kepala Izumi, dan Yamato memegang cermin di depan Izumi. Bisa dilihat dari cermin belakang, terlihat area berbentuk lingkaran bersih berwarna kulit di kepala Izumi.

"Arujii...! Apakah ini akhir dari hidupku? Aku nggak mau botak! Aku mau rambutku kembali!"

"Astaga, Kane-san! Kau pikir dunia akan berakhir kalau rambutmu botak? Tentu saja tidak!"

Saniwa mengelus-ngelus kepala Izumi yang menangis tersendu-sendu, mencoba menghibur sebisanya.

"Aku sebagai seorang Saniwa, akan mencoba mencari cara untuk mengembalikan rambutmu secepatnya oke?"

"Aruji...janji...?"

"Iya! Serahkan saja padaku, kau istirahat saja yah! Dan...sepertinya cermin-cermin di kamarmu mesti disingkirkan dulu. Kashuu, Yamato, tolong bawa keluar cerminnya."

"Baik, Aruji,...santai bro Kane...", bisik Kashuu setelah menuruti perintah Saniwanya.

Melihat hal itu, Horikawa tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia kembali ke kamarnya, belajar menahan diri sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mendekati Izumi terlebih dahulu, namun apa daya, ia merasa tidak berguna di saat seperti ini.

"Kalau saja...ada yang bisa kulakukan...untuk menolong Kane-san..."

Ia masih menggenggam helai-helai rambut Izumi dan menciumnya, tak lama kemudian ia berbaring dan tertidur.

.

.

Siang berganti sore, Horikawa masih tertidur dan ia bermimpi aneh.

"Loh...ini dimana? Kane-san? Aruji? Kashuu-san? Yamato-san? Nagasone-san? Kak Yama dan Kak Manba? Semua dimana?".

Horikawa berlari di tempat yang tidak jelas, berkabut, dan tak lama, ia melihat sosok dari kejauhan, semakin dia mendekat, semakin dia melihat dengan jelas sosok itu. Seorang pria yang wajahnya tertutup kabut tebal, namun tubuhnya terlihat mengenakan pakaian yang tidak asing baginya, membelakangi remaja Wakizashi tersebut.

"…..Kane…san? Kane-san kaukah itu?".

"Ho…ri…..?"

"Kane-san! Syukurlah, kupikir aku sendiri- "

"Jangan….lihat….a…ku…..aku...sudah...tidak keren lagi..."

"Kane-san...jangan serem gitu donk, Kane-san tetap keren dan ganteng kok!."

Izumi masih membelakangi membelakangi Horikawa, namun dengan berbagai rayuan Horikawa, sedikit demi sedikit kabut tebal mulai menghilang dan menampakkan wajah yang dipanggil Kane-san itu.

"Sungguh, kau ingin melihat wajahku?"

"Iya! Percayalah padaku, bagiku Kane-san itu pria ganteng nomer satu yang pernah kutemui!"

"Kalau begitu...aku...percaya padamu... please, jangan ketawa yah..."

Pelan-pelan kabut menghilang, wajah Izumi mulai terlihat dan Horikawa tetap tersenyum sampai ia melihat seluruh wajah Izumi. Namun, wajah Horikawa berubah menjadi pucat dan keringat dingin mulai menetes.

"HUEEEEE!?Ka...Kane-san? Kepa...lamu?"

Muncul kilauan yang menyinari wajah Horikawa, dan kilauan itu berasal...dari kepala plontos seorang Izumi no Kami Kanesada.

"I...ini bohong...kan? Rambut Kane-san lenyap!"

"Hiks! Kejam! Iyaa sekarang kepalaku gundul, sehelai rambut sudah tidak ada di kulit kepalaku! Nih nih coba lihat kalau nggak percaya!"

Izumi membungkukkan kepalanya ke depan Horikawa, begitu silaunya kepala plontos yang licin Izumi sampai bayangan wajah Horikawa terlihat bagaikan mengaca di cermin.

"Ampun Kane-san! Silau banget sih kepalamu! Aaaah maaf! Maksudku, malang sekali dirimu! Ya ampun!"

Tangan Horikawa bergetar, hendak mencoba menyentuh kepala plontos tersebut. Horikawa menelan ludahnya, mau pingsan rasanya, tidak menyangka ia akan mencoba menyentuh kepala bersinar Izumi yang terlihat sangat licin seperti habis dipel. Lama kelamaan, jari Horikawa mulai menempel kepala tersebut, wajah Horikawa memerah dan mulutnya terbuka kaku tidak bisa ngomong apa-apa, sedangkan Izumi?

Izumi sendiri terlihat ingin menangis. Namun akhirnya, Horikawa mulai menempelkan jari-jari lainnya dan telapak tangannya berhasil menyentuh kepala tersebut. Dielus-elusnya kepala tersebut, malah senyum lebar muncul dari wajah Horikawa.

"Astaga...walaupun rambut anda menghilang, tapi...kepala anda begitu halus dan lembut...licinnya...jariku sampai gampang tergelincir...oh...wuaaa?"

Tangan Horikawa melorot dari kepala Izumi menuju pipi Izumi.

 **DEG**

"Oh tidak oh tidak ooh tidaaak...! Aku ini ngapain sih!?"

"Muuaaaaaaf Kane-san aku nggak senga-"

Belum selesai Horikawa bicara, tangan Izumi menyentuh tangan Horikawa yang sedang memegang pipinya.

"Hori...kau, tidak jijik?"

Horikawa terpaku, wajah tambah merah dan merah, ia mencoba untuk tersenyum, dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Enggak! Sama sekali enggak!"

"Bener...?", air mata keluar dari mata Izumi, berusaha untuk mempercayai ucapan Horikawa.

"Kane-san, mau gundul, mau gondrong, mau spikey, atau kribo sekalipun, Kane-san tetap sosok yang tidak terkalahkan dan keren setiap saat. Aku kan...penggemar setiamu, salah lagi! Maksudku, partner setiamu."

Izumi tidak tahan menahan tangisan dan ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya. Ia langsung memeluk erat Horikawa dan menangis keras seperti anak kecil.

"Aduh sudah sudah, Kane-san! Puk puk puk! Jangan menangis lagi yah!", aneh rasanya, menghibur Izumi seperti menghibur anak kecil yang habis mencuri makanan dan minta maaf pada ibunya. Tapi, aura keibuan Horikawa yang tak kalah dari Mitsutada tidak kalah sebagai tanda kasih sayangnya terhadap Izumi.

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya menyilaukan dari kepala Izumi, Horikawa yang wajahnya tidak sampai 1 cm dekat dengan kepala Izumi langsung menutup matanya karena silau.

"Aduh! Apa lagi nih? Kane-san..?"

BLIIINK...

.

.

.

"...u...uuuuum...e...heeh? Loh? Kane-san?"

Horikawa terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan kebingungan, ia mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Ini...kamarku? Oooh...brarti, semua itu mimpi yah? Syukurlah..."

Baru selesai merasa lega, tiba-tiba Horikawa mendengar suara teriakan lagi dari arah kamar Izumi.

"Kane-san? Ugh...sudahlah...aku tidak tahan lagiii! AKU DATANG KANE-"

BRAK!

"Wu..wuaaaah, Kane-san!?"

Begitu Horikawa membuka pintu kamarnya, ia kagetnya minta ampun, Izumi berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah serius. Dan tak lama, Izumi memeluk Horikawa.

"GYAA! KANE-SAN!?"

"Hori! Aku...aku..! Aku minta maaf sudah membentakmu yah!"

Horikawa terkejut mendengar Izumi berkata demikian, dan ia melihat wajah Izumi.

"Eh...jadi..Kane-san..sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?"

Izumi menatap Horikawa dengan tatapan tajamnya sambil menunjuk jidat Horikawa dengan jari telunjuknya..

"Eng-gak kali!"

Horikawa mulai memerah mukanya, dan ia terlihat gugup untuk bertanya lagi, "Su...sungguh?"

"Ya. Nah, dengarkan aku Hori..."

"Loh...eh...Kane-san?"

Izumi mendekatkan wajahnya hampir kurang dari 5 cm dari wajah Horikawa. Jantung Horikawa kembali mau copot rasanya, wajah terasa panas bukan karena terkena sinar matahari sore yang masuk ke kamarnya, tapi karena rasa gugup di depan Uchigatana milik Hijikata tersebut. Ada perasaan bingung campur senang, hanya Horikawa yang tahu perasaan sesungguhnya.

"I...iya...aku...siap...mendengarkan..."

Suara Izumi menjadi agak rendah dan bagi Horikawa, malah terdengar seksi, sampai kupingnya gemetaran.

"Hori..."

 _DAG DIG DUG DAG DIG DUG **DUEEEEEEEEER...!**_

"HAHAAAH LIHAT RAMBUTKU!", Izumi tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar dan membalikkan kepalanya, dilihatnya kepalanya penuh dengan rambut yang lebih lebat dan tidak terlihat lagi botak dikepalanya. Bahkan wangi rambutnya, lebih wangi daripada deterjen baju yang dipakai Mitsutada untuk mencuci.

"WUAH! Rambut Kane-san, sudah kembali normal?"

"Hehee, sudah dooonk!"

"Brarti, mimpi tadi, apa gara-gara mimpiku, terus rambut Kane-san langsung tumbuh?"

"Hah, mimpi apaan? Kamu ngaco deh! Ini berkat bantuan Aruji, ia membelikan aku yang namanya, Hair Extension!"

Horikawa terkejut mendengar nama asing itu, dan ia merasa tidak percaya.

"...Apa?"

"Hohoo rupanya Aruji anak tukang salon dan ahli memasang Hair extension, tangannya sudah lihai dan cepat! Dengan teliti ia berusaha menutupi kebotakanku. Dan hasilnya, jadi seperti rambut asli kaan? Hahaha senyum donk Hori, senyuum! Kali ini tak perlu khawatir lagi karena sudah ada shampo dan pelembabnya jugaaa"

"Ah..ahahaha, syukurlah, Kane-san..."

Tidak mempedulikan keheranan Horikawa, Izumi berlari menari-nari memamerkan rambutnya ke yang lain, seperti anak kecil habis dibelikan mainan baru oleh ibunya.

Horikawa hanya bisa berlutut dan menatap lantai, bergumam sendiri, "Ha..ahahaha, seharusnya, aku kan senang….tapi entah kenapa…..aku malah…..benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa….hanya mimpi, mimpinya agak seram dikit juga, ah sudahlah…karena Kane-san sudah senang kembali, seharusnya aku juga senang…hehehe…..".

Tak lama setelah masalah Izumi berakhir walau Horikawa tidak melakukan apa-apa, sudah ada teriakan lain lagi.

"GYAAAA! YASUSADAAA! TIDAAAAAK LIHAT INII!"

"Apaan sih dasar cengeng?"

"INI NIIIH! KUKUKU, PUTUS GARA-GARA KEJEPIT PINTU DUUUH!"

"Tinggal minta Aruji kuku palsu juga aja beres kan."

"Aruji nggak mau! Boros katanya, uda beli persediaan shampo dan Hair Extension buat si Izumi itu! Aaaaah pelit banget sih ama Toudannya sendiri, huwaaaaaa!".

Mendengar ada masalah baru, si Kashuu yang kehilangan separuh salah satu kuku indahnya. Kali ini, Horikawa bangkit dan matanya mulai berbinar-binar,m segera berlari menuju Kashuu.

"Kashuu-san! Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

* * *

.

.

Hori ooh Hori...memang sangat suka menolong yah, tapi jangan sampai ia malah kebablasan jadi kayak pembantu LOL

Sekian fanfic geje ini XD Sampe ketemu di lain ceritaaa~


End file.
